


when's the last time you wore this?

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "You have way too many clothes in your closet" "Do not" "Yeah? When's the last time you wore this?" and she proceeds to try on all of her old ugly sweaters and dresses that are just a bit too short for work *bonus if they hook up*</p>
            </blockquote>





	when's the last time you wore this?

“You have too many clothes in here.” Frank complains as he tries to force his jacket into her closet.

Karen cranes her head over to look at him from her desk and rolls her eyes. “I do not, you just don’t know what you’re doing.” She says, waving him off.

Frank turns to look at her, his jacket half sticking out of the closet. “When’s the last time you wore this?” He asks, pulling out a sweater that he’s never seen Karen in in the year he’s been staying at Karen’s the nights he’s not ‘working’. It’s bright orange with green flowers on it.

She looks up at the sweater and taps her pen against her lips. “That’s not the point.”

“Put it on.” Frank says, removing it from the hanger and holding it out for Karen. She narrows her eyes at him and stands to her feet, taking the sweater from Frank.

“Okay, fine.” She says, setting it behind her on the desk. She reaches behind her and pulls the zipper down of her dress and pulls it down until it’s at her waist.

With her eyes still on his, she picks up the sweater and pulls it over her head. It’s itchy and tight. When did she buy this? Karen thinks to herself as she pulls the sweater over her head. She tosses the sweater on the floor and sets her hands on her hips. “Happy?”

Frank fights the urge to look down considering now she’s just in her dress pulled down to her hips and her bra. He turns back to the closet and pulls out another sweater, holding it out to her. She rolls her eyes and pulls it over her head. It’s another tight sweater, but it’s at least not itchy. “Happy?”

“When’s the last time you wore that?” He asks, crossing his arms against his chest. He stares at her until Karen gives in and pulls the sweater off and drops it on the floor.

“Are we going to do this all night?”

“We’re gonna do this until you get my point.”

Karen narrows her eyes as Frank hands over another sweater that’s too tight and too low cut for Karen to wear anywhere, even just in front of Frank. She pulls the sweater over her head and throws it on the floor.

“Can we stop this?”

“Are you going to admit that you have too much clothes?”

When Karen doesn’t respond, Frank holds out another piece of article he’s never seen her wear. She takes the dress from him and pushes the dress she’s wearing down and grabs it from him. She doesn’t notice his ears redden at the sight of her in just her bra and underwear. It matches and fits perfectly.

She steps into the dress and pulls it up over her body, reaching around her back to zip it up. It’s tight and fits in every curve and it’s too short for work and Frank wonders when the hell she bought that and why.

She sets her hands on her hips and looks at Frank, narrowing her eyes at him. “What?”

Frank drops the hanger that’s in his hand and steps over to Karen. He wraps one hand around the back of her neck and pulls her head towards him, pressing his lips against hers. It’s a stark contrast to her mouth, his lips are roughed and chapped and Karen’s are soft and taste of vanilla and coffee.

Karen presses her lips into Frank and presses her hands on his chest, her fingers bunching up the fabric of his shirt in his hands. One of Frank’s arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up in his arms, walking towards the bed.

Frank trips over the pile of sweaters on her floor, just barely able to catch himself before he crashes into Karen. He stares down at her with a petrified look until Karen starts laughing. It takes him a minute before he starts laughing about the fact that he just tripped over a pile of ugly ass sweaters. “Believe me about your clothes now?”

 


End file.
